


Rain will make the flowers grow

by Thurisazetraido



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I swear, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just a small snack, Les Misérables References, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wrote that like a year ago, i just want everyone to be happy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisazetraido/pseuds/Thurisazetraido
Summary: Credence found it ironic, that they always met when it poured buckets.





	Rain will make the flowers grow

Credence found it ironic, that they always met when it poured buckets. They should meet when the sun warmed the earth and showed mercy to the poor souls in this damned city. They should meet when it was beautiful outside, the birds not hunched into trees, quietly watching. They should meet when they would sing their songs for them.  
But what would it change? Credence always talked and the other listened. He guessed. Credence hoped he did. They had this rhythm for some years now.  
A lot had changed since that faithful night, where Percival hadn't been Percival and Credence had gone up in smoke. It had taken months to come back, feeding on energy and magic of others, before his body had been restored. He felt bad for it, that he had robbed others like that.  
Life was easier now. Helping Jacob, helping Newt and helping Queenie. He helped until his back ached and his hands were calloused and Queenie told him to take a break. He was fed, he wasn't hit and nobody forced him. It was scarily easy.  
And still he found himself going back and meeting him. Once he had been angry, the very first time seeing him. Now he felt a pang of guilt and melancholy. But it would vanish, he knew.  
"I hope you recognize me.". He knew he changed. Credence had grown out his hair, his clothes new and good and the regular meals had him looking healthier than ever.  
"I am not here as often as I should be and yet too often. And you wouldn't want me to say it again and again, but I am still sorry. And since Tina said, I shouldn't spend money, Newt taught me something.". He placed his hands on the wet soil, hair clinging to his skull in wet locks. He could have used a heating charm, but it didn't feel right. Whispering a spell, he watched the flowers grow. Lilacs and poppy and peonies. He concentrated harder and a jasmine grew.  
"His favourite flower.". Tina had said so, years ago.  
He didn't look back to the grave, as it lay silent in the rain.  
"Rain will make the flowers grow."


End file.
